The Internet has fostered a host of new technologies including those involving Internet appliances such as a cell phone adapted to interconnect with the Internet.
Traditionally, it is common for a person to have a clock radio that provides sounds to aid in sleep or in which to wake by. An example of such a clock radio is available from Sharper Image Design as a “CD Radio Alarm Clock with Sound Soother.” Most household bathrooms also have a radio and/or a shower radio such as that also available from Sharper Image Design sold as “AM/FM Digital Shower Companion.”
A need exists to adopt the clock radio, bathroom radio and/or shower radio into an Internet appliance for delivery of timely information to the user in addition to the normal sleep and awake sounds, AM/FM programming, and time.